Family at Christmas is not SAWFT
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: Enzo Amore, Carmella, and Colin "Big Cass" Cassidy are Team SAWFT, but they're more than that, they are family. As family, they definitely annoy each other, but they always love each other. Decorating the Christmas tree with Team SAWFT is never calm but hey nothing involving family ever is. Dedicated to my soul sisters Kelso and Sunny. Merry Christmas guys.


**A/N: The second of at least three Christmas WWE One Shots I'm planning on doing. This one: Team Sawft, Tree Decorating and Family. Dedicated to Kelso and Sunny, you guys are part of my family at Christmas. Disclaimer: I do not own Team Sawft (Enzo Amore, Colin "Big Cass" Cassidy, and Carmella) They belong to themselves and the WWE, I also do not own Frank Sinatra or any of his Christmas covers.**

Christmas was a time for family, and no one did family better than Team Sawft. Enzo was the annoying little brother always having to have his hands in everything, Carmella, obviously the older sister pretending she wanted no part but secretly reveling in the feeling of family, and Cass, well Cass was the peace keeping older brother trying to keep Enzo under control and include Carmella in the festivities. Having a few days off for the holiday, they had all decided to spend Christmas together up in New York.

"Carmella come awn, we gotta get dis tree up!" Enzo yelled standing in the snow waiting for Carmella to come outside and help him and Big Cass bring the tree inside.

"Ugh right Enzo, like I'm really gonna be any help gettin that tree up," Carmella replied pulling on her snow boots, preparing to go outside, "You're such an idiot."

"Imma certified G!" came a muffled yell as Big Cass had all but left Enzo to get the tree by himself, standing off to the side with a small smirk. Sometimes he enjoyed watching the smaller man struggle, not often but sometimes.

"Guys, we're supposed to be a family," Big Cass said, finally getting enough enjoyment from watching Enzo struggle. "Carmella, ya don't have to carry it, but make sure we're not bumpin inta stuff." She just rolled her eyes before a small smile graced her face. Carmella walked through the snow to Cass' side and waiting for them to pick up the tree.

"Enzo come 'ere and pick up the top of the tree, I'll get the bottom," came his instructions, which Enzo quickly disregarded. "Nah man, Imma bona fide stud, I got the bottom." Holding his hands is a surrender position, Big Cass grabbed the top of the almost 9-foot tree and let Enzo realize the mistake he may have made.

When they finally got the tree inside, Enzo was huffing and puffing, but refusing to admit the mistake he had made. "Time ta decorate dis monsta," Enzo said when the tree settled in the stand.

"'Mella, why don't 'cha put on some music? Get dis thing nice and festive" Big Cass called out to Carmella who was standing in the kitchen not far from the stereo system. Suppressing the eye roll that came so naturally to her when it came to the two men who might as well have been her brothers, she pulled out her phone and pulled up a Christmas play list.

As the sound of Frank Sinatra's _White Christmas_ echoed through the house, Carmella didn't notice Enzo coming up behind her donning a pair of reindeer antlers with two different hats clutched in his hand. Big Cass noticed and opened his mouth to warn Carmella, but it came too late.

"AUGH, ENZO WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN'?!" came Carmella's screech as a hat was forced on her head. It was an elf's hat, and not one of the cute or flattering ones, no Enzo had been sure to pick a slightly obnoxious one with alternating red and greed stripes and fake ears attached to it. Making his quick escape, Enzo went for Cass next. Cass saw him coming, unfortunately for him, Enzo was just a little bit too fast and able to duck under Cass' arms. While Enzo was not the most graceful person in the house, that title went to Carmella, he was able to make his way onto Big Cass' back.

"What are you doin' Enzo?" Cass tried to keep his voice down, as he swung both his arms and his body around trying to dislodge the spider monkey attached to his back. Enzo was too focused trying to force a Santa hat onto Cass' head to answer or explain himself.

"AH-HA," Enzo all but yelled as he managed to get the hat on Cass' head. His mission accomplished, he dropped off of Cass' back with a cocky grin, assessing his handy work. Carmella had yet to remove the elf hat and had an evil glare on her face directed at Enzo. Cass, on the other hand, had a small smile on his face as he played with the puff ball at the end of the Santa hat, "Ya know, ya coulda just asked me ta put it awn."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this tree decorated, I wanna see it lookin' nice." Carmella said walking over to one of the totes containing the Christmas lights and ornaments. Enzo and Cass looked at each other with big grins as Carmella began pulling the tangled Christmas tree lights out of the tote. Next thing she knew, she had been entangled within the Christmas lights and crushed between Enzo and Cass's bodies in a hug, "Ugh, let me go you guys."

"You love us and you know it," Cass said being the first to let go and help Carmella untangle the lights. Carmella just gave a small smirk before smacking Enzo upside the head, knowing it was all his idea, "let's get ta decoratin' this tree."

Sending Enzo a glare to be good, Cass began stringing the lights on the tree while Enzo and Carmella unboxed ornaments. All the while, Frank Sinatra played in the background, a favorite of all three wrestlers. After the lights had been hung, Carmella was the first to begin hanging ornaments, it was one of her favorite parts of Christmas if she was completely honest, all the while humming along with Sinatra's _Silent Night_.

While Carmella and Cass hung up the ornaments, they didn't notice Enzo sneak away, a sneaky grin on his face the entire time and the star tree topper in his hand. "Hey uh, 'Mella you see Enzo anywhere?" Cass asked as the last ornament settled on a tree branch.

"Ugh no, I ain't seen him since he tangled me up in those stupid lights." Carmella answered looking around. Suddenly, Enzo came streaking through the house, topper in hand headed straight for the tree. "ENZO NO!" Cass all but screamed grabbing Enzo mid-jump. Carefully avoiding Enzo's flailing limbs, Cass plucked the tree topper from his grasp and set in on its rightful place at the top of the tree.

"Awww, come awn, I was just tryin' to have a little fun," Enzo complained with a pout on his face. Cass set Enzo on the couch before plopping himself down in the middle, Carmella settling in on his left. The tree put off the most light, twinkling across the dim room. Frank Sinatra continued to play in the background, however, this time it was _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_.

One line stuck out to all three of them, _Through the years we all will be together,_ and they realized something, not only were they family, but they would always stay together given the choice. Carmella laid her head down on Cass' shoulder and Enzo, in typical fashion, swung his legs across their laps. Yeah, they'd always stay together, because family, especially family at Christmas, is definitely NOT sawft.

 **A/N2: Please review, reviewing is caring and lets me know what you guys liked, what you didn't like, and what I can improve on, not only on this one but also my other stories.**


End file.
